Automated speech recognition (ASR) is often used to facilitate the completion of tasks and/or commands that are provided by a user. For example, intelligent personal assistant (PA) systems often use ASR to recognize a verbal command by a user to perform a specified action responsive to the command. The PAS may execute actions based on user input, location awareness, and/or the ability to access information from a variety of online sources, e.g., weather or traffic conditions, news, stock prices, user schedules, retail prices, etc.